This invention relates to soil cultivating machines.
Machines are known which comprise a frame and at least one cultivating member supported in the frame to be driven about an axis extending transversely of the direction of travel of the machine. Soil cultivating machines of this type, particularly when working on heavy soil, are frequently not capable of performing in a single run a cultivation of the soil which provides a structure providing optimum conditions for germination of seeds or growth of seedlings.